Adventures at Fablehaven
by LordMorgan
Summary: SPOILERS Not really good at writing but i'll e high adventures of oc mc oc guy want to know that guys name is well read(But seriously constructive criticism is great thanks!)Takes place between the end of the 3rd and the beginning of the 4th book.I do not own fable haven or the character they belong to Brandon Mull.
1. Orion

"Orion wake up!"Screamed his mother seemingly turned his head to the side towards his alarm clock it read 10:00 A.M"I'm going to be late for school!"Quickly getting out of bed he put his clothes on grabbing his bag on the way down the stairs."Sorry no time for breakfast mom!"He dashed out the door and to the is Orion he is well...normal except of course the voice in his head that being me narrator you might be thinking "Are you going to be here the whole time?"yes yes i am well... i think so."Narrator? i thought your name was dave the voice in my head"Orion said not very quietly obviously not thinking about what the people around him thought of him."Well we're here first day of a new school this can only go terribly...but i guess i have to"Would you go if i told you a hoard of scorpions are just behind you?"I wouldn't believe you"SETH P.O.V"We can finally stay at fablehaven for a long time and we have to go to school!"Seth seemed rather upset about the predicament he opened his locker to a loud thud he quickly closing his locker"Are you okay?"Seth asked the person the floor"About as okay as a person with small headache can be i suppose""I'm sorry i'm Seth by the way""I'm Orion"ORION P.O.V The rest of the school day seemed to waste away after that just when it seemed it was just another day when"A fairy? i must be seeing things wouldn't be the first time that has happened another one! i must be tired i should go home"On his way home he saw plenty more fairies"i'm really going insane aren't i fairies fairies everywhere"Or maybe you're parents kept a secret from you a... accident of birth some would say"Wait what does that mean dave?"What do you think it means Orion maybe you should ask your mother?"Might be a good idea i suppose just incase you have never steered me wrong Dave"Ha ha i suppose i never have Orion he opened the door to some unfamiliar faces Seth and his mother why is Seth here?"Hi mom...so whats with all the people?"Orion asked sounding rather upset"This is Stan sorenson,Ruth sorenson Kendra and Seth sorenson.""So mom i don't suppose you know anything about fairies?"The old man named stan stood up"Actually that's why we've come we're taking you to a magical preserve called Fablehaven."Orion was outwardly unhappy about this"You're joking right?""No come on now pack your things get ready to go it's not long it will be like a vacation of sorts as long as you don't go into the woods outside the yard i suppose you want answers about the fairies?""Yes it would be nice"Stan took a deep breath"You are fairykind""Very kind?""Fairykind blessed by fairies so you can understand their language silvian see in the dark recharge magical objects need i say more Orion?"Orion was surprised at the least"No i think i'm good so night vision?"Orion were you even listening?"Yes i was Dave"


	2. reincarnate

The terms of Orions stay at Fablehaven was he was not to go into the woods no matter course Orion didn't listen to this rule."Seth can you get Orion for dinner?"Stan asked sounding worried"Yeah he's been up there in his room for a long time."ORION P.O.V"Huh whats this? a ring? well... doesn't look like it belongs to does this ring belong to anyone."Silence complete and utter silence"Guess not wonder if it fits...huh it does guess i can keep it."And then he passed out when he finally woke up it was to... centaurs?yes centaurs you're probably thinking "What that makes no sense at all centaurs? really."Yes really centaurs why centaurs ? because Orion is well... you'll find out what he is"Boy wake up...no time for sleep get up strange things are afoot..."The voice's turned to silence but Orion could not force his eyes open until...his eyes opened to nothing an empty room no signs of life having ever been in this room he quickly stood up and with no caution whatsoever opened the door they were everywhere centaurs one trotted over to him"You finally woke up boy tell me you're name would you?"Orion noticed this particular centaur looked older than the others"Orion and you are a...centaur."The older centaur shot him a look of...disappointment most likely"I'm Greymane thank you found that ring glows like the sun helped us find you stan told us you might come out to the woods stan should be here soon." Orion was angry "So Stan planted the ring because he knew i would do this." greymane looked confused"You did not arrive with that ring in your possession?"Orion was surprised to know this was not something stan did"No i found it in the woods."Stan walked up to them from seemingly nowhere "There you are Orion i was looking all over the woods for you come on we're going back to the house."Greymane stopped him there"Stan what is this ring Orion has come into possession of?"Stan took the ring from Greymane and quickly examined the ring"No doesn't look like anything i have seen except maybe... i need to read into this ring if it is what i think it is it will have to be kept from everyone and everything."Orion turned his head to the house he came out of before and ran for to grab his bow when a voice flashed though his head ORION YOU WILL DO GREAT THINGS NEVER FORGET THAT YOU ARE THE GREAT HUNTER REINCARNATED YOUR LIFE WILL NOT BE AN EASY ONE I LEAVE YOU WITH A PARTING GIFT IF YOU EVER SEE ME OR HEAR ME AGAIN DON'T GIVE THAT GIFT BACK TO ME YOU OWE ME NOTHING I OWE YOU MUCH as if on command Orion passed out yet again."Orion you finally woke up huh grandpa wanted to talk to you in his office"His eyes opened to see Kendra as she walked out the door what did Stan want from him now to yell at him probably well what ever it was he had to go see Stan getting up and quickly getting dressed.


	3. Grunhold

Orion went to Stans office just as he was told hesitating to open the door yet Orion knocked on the door"Come in"Orion could hear Stan at the other side of the door as the door unlocked and opened Orion walked into the office as Stan relocked the door"What was it that you needed to see me for?""Orion are you familiar with the myth of Orion?""Yes of course"Stan took a deep breath"Take this and go to grunhold and speak with Greymane he will arrange your training but... you can not leave the woods except for festival nights got that?"Orion looked puzzled as to why he was to go back to grunhold he didn't seem in nice company last time he was there"Why am i going to grunhold Stan?"Stan said nothing"Well..fine i guess i'm off to grunhold."...Orion finally made it to grunhold it would seem the directions Stan had given him were right"Hold there child you are the boy Stan sent here for training?"Orion didn't actually know why he was here he was just told to come to grunhold"I guess?"the centaur beckoned him to follow him so he did... entering a large building and there stood Greymane"Hello Orion good to see you again"Orion was surprised to say the least he was not expecting a warm welcome from centaurs anytime soon"Ha ha surprised are you?didn't think i welcome you with open arms? you are the great hunter Orion you are always welcome here!"Orion could not make emotions at the moment trying to processes the centaur's words "The great hunter?..."Orion you have not forgotten your namesake so soon you are Orion the great hunter..."Wait is there something you're not telling me Dave?"Yes there is Orion...you see Orion i AM you i trust you've heard of reincarnation?"Yes...wait so your name isn't Dave?"No my name is Orion just like you because we are two minds in one body...whats left of my mind anyway but...i digress that's why i've been helping you but i must g..."Dave?"...nothing Dave is no longer here"Who are you then?"Dave was..us but still i am your voice is this getting to strange for one day Orion?"Huh yes way to much strange stuff today i just need to lay down for awhile"Greymane finally said something"Well are you done talking to yourself...i'll show you to your new home just this way Orion... well here we are it's empty right now but it's yours now i'll let you get settled in your work starts tomorrow so make yourself at home for the time being remember tomorrow early.. really early i have to get going." Orion sat on the floor and went though his bag searching for this"gift" and sure enough a small piece of..gold? was now present among his thing in his bag..and Orion in a state of being Orion immediately dropped it the gold piece was rather heavy it hit his bow and a flash of light temporarily blinded him only to see his arrows were gone and his bow...his bow was gold and spruce wood giving it a divine look but why?...


End file.
